1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf swing alignment tool, to a kit including the golf swing alignment tool, and to a method of using the golf swing alignment tool. In a first embodiment, the present invention relates to a combined golf tee and swing alignment tool, which is pivotally adjustable between a storage position and a working position. In a second embodiment, the swing alignment tool can be used with a standard golf tee, which may be obtained separately.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different golf tees are known for use in golfing to stabilize a golf ball above ground level during the initial drive of a hole, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,771 to Fleming, and the other references cited therein.
Although the known golf tees are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a golf tee apparatus with an adjustable pointing mechanism. In particular, there is a need for an improved golf tee of the type described, which is pivotally adjustable between a storage position and a working position, and to a method of using such a golf tee.